<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See the world doomed to end by va_di_pa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140825">See the world doomed to end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa'>va_di_pa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seh die Welt dem Untergang geweiht [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>apoc - Freeform, endoftheworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests, this is a poem about the end of the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seh die Welt dem Untergang geweiht [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663477</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See the world doomed to end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p>See the world doomed to end</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>Like the flood destroys your home.<br/>
As the night begins in the day.</p><p>See the world doomed to end</p><p>A hot wind burns the seed,<br/>
burns the land,<br/>
burns the hand.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>See the world doomed to end</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>The trees fall on dry ground<br/>
Moaning<br/>
Slowly</p><p>See the world doomed to end</p><p>Spitting volcanoes.<br/>
Shaking ground.<br/>
Scars on the land.</p><p>See the world doomed to end.</p><p>People fall to the depths.<br/>
Animals are forgotten.</p><p>See the world doomed to end</p><p>Hellfire is rising,<br/>
devours the last remnants.</p><p>You saw the world coming to an end</p></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>